Metal Gear Solid 2: Forever in Peace
by SNK1
Summary: An slightly altered story of what happened to Emma after Snake takes her and runs to Shell 1. Please no flames as this is my very first fanfic! Disclaimer: Konami owns MGS and the charecters, not me (although I'd wish owned em').


Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty- Forever in Peace  
  
Snake quickly checked to see if Emma was still alive. There was dark rd blood all over her front. 'She's still alive! But the bleeding's getting really bad; I got to get her out of here now!' Snake quickly called Raiden on his Codec. "Raiden, Emma's been stabbed!" "That bastard...!" Raiden said slowly. "The bleeding's bad, looks like that freak got some internal organs, I'm heading over to Shell 1's computer room now. You have to bring that disc over here now! And hurry, I don't think she's going to last much longer..." Snake's voice sort of trailed off. "I'll be there!"  
  
Snake quickly picked up the bleeding Emma, and carried her over his shoulder. "Ha- Hal, is- is that you?" Snake looked over at the girl. "No, it's me." "Sn- Snake? Where am I?" Emma tried to look around, but her vision was rather fuzzy. "I'm taking you over to Shell 1's Computer Room. Otacon's waiting there." "Hal... at least... the last people I'll ever see will be my brother... the legendary Solid Snake, and... Raiden..." Snake was listening but said nothing in reply. They already made it near Shell 1's bridge when he noticed about five Cyphers guarding the bridge. "Damn! I need to get rid of those damned things."  
  
He propped Emma up against the wall so she wouldn't get in the way incase something happened. "Wait here, kid. I'm going to scout ahead, so stay quiet." She nodded weakly as a signal. 'Okay. Ready or not, you metallic scrap metal, here I come.' He got out his USP and shot down all the Cyphers with ease. "Ha, easy." He pocketed his gun and ran back to where he left Emma. "Sna- Snake..." "Wha-?" Snake really had to hurry now. Emma's entire front was drenched in blood. "Emma, just hold on for awhile longer. We're already here." "Great... I'll be able to see Hal..."  
  
He picked her up (again) and sprinted across the bridge into the Shell and into the elevator. 'I wonder where the kid is. I'm gonna call to check.' Snake called Raiden via Codec. "Raiden here." "Where are you kid?" "Almost there Snake, I gotta get rid of a few left over guards." "Most of the enemy personnel is aboard Arsenal, so the security level should be low. You also don't need to worry about an enemy soldier calling backup either." "All right. That'll make less complications then. How's Emma?" "She's... just get over here." "Fine. Raiden out." Snake made it to the Computer Room with Emma in one piece.  
  
"Wait here. I'm going to find gauze." Snake told Emma. "Okay... I'll wait for you... and Hal to... come. In the meantime... I'll set up... the system for... the disc...." "Do what you can." "And..." Snake turned to face the girl. "... Can I ask you... a favor?" He looked at her chest, and the blood didn't stop bleeding. Her words came out in slow, rash breaths. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. "Alright. I better get going." "Come back... soon..." And with that Snake ran out the room, searching lockers hastily.  
  
About six minutes later he came back. "Emma?" He asked to make sure she was still alive. "Sn- Snake?" She sounded like she took a nap or something. "You're still alive...?" 'Damnit! What the hell did I just ask?!" Emma smiled a little, "What... kept me going was... that I'd stay alive until you, Hal..." She coughed. "and Raiden came back... I- I wanted to see... the heroes I'd always remember..." Snake said nothing. Instead, he wrapped the gauze around her abdomen. 'At least this will slow it down.' He thought. "Damn, where's Otacon and the kid?" "Ha ha ha. You weren't gone long...! Hal... he came then he left immediately.... He said he... needed to check out some- something."  
  
Emma's weakened laugh made him worry a little. "Did he say exactly what?" "Uh, no... I don't think so..." A silence filled the air. Snake broke it. "What were you going to ask me as a favor?" Emma smiled weakly, "I want you to... watch over my brother... please protect him... Mr. Legend." Snake looked a little surprised at someone calling him 'Mr. Legend'. "You can bet on it that I will." "Tha- thank you..." She slowly raised a hand to Snake's right cheek. "I know you'll... do that..." She brushed some of his bangs out of his face. "I know... you're gonna... laugh at this but, you sure are cute for a....." She tried to find the right words that wouldn't be offensive. "...person who's older than me!" 'What did she just say? I heard her but it's... a little weird.' Snake thought. "Uh... sorry. I know that was out... of the quest- question." "Uh, no it's alright, it's just a little stunning." Snake replied. "Anyway, I want you to tell my brother and Raiden, that they'll always be... my heroes.... And you Snak- Snake, if- if it weren't... for you, I'd be gone by now... at least... I can remember you all... for- forever in peace..." "Emma..." He couldn't think of what to say. He wasn't going to let his emotional side get in the way. Her situation was serious. "Just... please tell them... when this is all over..." "I will." Snake said softly.  
  
Hal walked in. He never saw the conversation between Snake and his sister. "Em- EMMA!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Snake! What- what the hell happened to her?" "Vamp. He stabbed her, and he got some internal organs too." "My sister...." Otacon looked at her. The blood was going right through the bandaging, although he had to admit, his friend did s good job patching up as much as he could. He held his even weaker sister close to him. Snake looked away from both of them to hide a very guilt ridden look on the usually cold legend's face. 'I could've saved her... I let Raiden take care of it, but I was closer and I could've shot that bastard and this wouldn't have happened...' Snake thought. 'I'm really sorry, Emma... and Hal.' "Snake, where's Raiden?" He straightened his face and turned to Otacon. "He said he'd come soon. I hope he comes quickly enough..." He glanced over at the limp figure in his friend's arms. "Emma's set everything up. All we need now is Raiden's disc." 'He'd better hurry, she's not going to last any longer.' He thought.  
  
"Snake, I- I wanted to thank you." Otacon said quietly. "Hm? For what?" "Well, for everything, you saved my sister and so did Raiden. If not for both of you.... she wouldn't be here right now...." "You don't need to thank me." 'It's almost the exact same thing she told me...' "Hold on, I have a call." Snake opened his Codec line. "It's Raiden. I'm already on the Shell 1 bridge." Raiden heard a slight sigh of relief on the other line. "That's good news." "Anyhow, how's Emma?" "She's... not doing too well. It looks like the damage to her muscle tissue is equal to the actual size of the wound." "What're you trying to say?" "That there's the possibility of intestinal damage." "....." Raiden said nothing in return. "Just get over here." Snake clicked his Codec off. Two minutes later Raiden came in, looking at the dying Emma in Hal's arms. Soon after that, the three men immediately got to work. 


End file.
